Saiyan Heir
by eastWOLF
Summary: AU: What if Vegeta had a daughter that just happen to be the pilot of EVA Unit-02? Asuka & Vegeta/father & daughter.
1. Chapter 1

For years the Saiyan race was trying to rebuild itself from it's own ashes. Planetary heroes, space pirates, and even the lone prince tried to fight for survival. It seemed all hope was lost as this proud race was one step away from extinction, but this was avoided as the last of the royal lineage settled down on a planet he once tried to destroy.

In the year 2000, Second Impact destroyed most of the world and took half of the Earth's population with it. Months afterwards, prince Vegeta met a young scientist by the name of Kyoko Zeppelin Shikinami and soon got married. They had a daughter named Asuka Langley Shikinami, she was half human, half saiyan and born with a monkey's tail just like her father. Though the child was never allowed to see the full moon, she was loved by both her parents. Sadly, Vegeta was called away to help in the fight against cell, leaving Asuka with her mother. In 2005, after a Contact Experiment with Unit 02, severe mental damage was caused to Asuka's mother. She became mentally unstable, believing that one of Asuka's dolls was her daughter rather than Asuka. She was taken to a mental institution shortly after, where she committed suicide. This ultimately left Asuka alone because her father was not around. From that day on Asuka was trained to be an EVA pilot, nothing more and nothing less.

In the year 2015 it was time for Asuka to put her training to use. She came to Japan to help in the battle against the angels. Now she lives with her guardian Misato Katsuragi and fellow pilot Shinji Ikari. While in Japan, Asuka will find the truth about herself and her father.

* * *

Fight 1: Enter Oozaru

Late Thursday afternoon the children were just finishing up another one of their sync test. They were in their respected locker rooms changing up to get ready for the weekend. Shinji Ikari was by himself putting on his school uniform while the girls were just finishing up washing the LCL off their bodies.  
"Dammit! It's bad enough I get this stuff in my hair but on my tail?" that statement came from none other than the second child Asuka Langley Shikinami. Now Asuka was different from others, when she was born she had a tail. Doctors deemed it a 'birth defect' but that didn't matter to the parents. Within a few years of her life Asuka learned how to wrap her tail around waist and keep it hidden. The only people who knew about it was just a handful of NERV personnel and to her dislike this included 'wondergirl' Rei Ayanami. When Rei saw Asuka's tail for the first time she pulled it and stunned Asuka. Of course that didn't settle well with the redhead and she attempted to start a fight with Rei.

When Rei and Asuka were finished changing and about to leave the locker room Misato came in.  
"Major Katsuragi." Rei simply stated.  
Misato just looked back at Rei and replied "Hello Rei, carry on." With that Rei left the locker room and Asuka and Misato were alone.  
"Hello Misato. Are you here to take Shinji and me home?" Asuka asked.  
"No, I'm here to tell you to see Dr. Akagi." Misato responded only to receive a loud groan from Asuka.  
"Every month I have to get one of these stupid check ups, why? The baka doesn't have to put up with this, why should I have to?" the girl started fuming.  
Misato sighed as she had to put up with this all the time. "Can you hurry and get to Ritsuko? Remember you need to get home before it gets dark outside."

As Asuka was leaving the locker room she was caught up in thought. '_Its just like how it was back in Germany. I can't stay out late, I'm always having these annoying check ups..._'Suddenly Asuka's thoughts were broken by a light pain in her head. '_And these stupid headaches._' While rubbing her temple she reached Dr. Akagi's office and then knocked on the door. From the other side of the door a familiar voice greeted the second child. "Come in."  
Asuka simply did as instructed and enter the doctor's office. Ritsuko was sitting at her desk working on her computer and then greeted the girl. "Hello Asuka, I see you're here for your check up. You know the standard process by now, just give me a minute." Asuka walked over to the medical table and took off her school uniform. She sat on the table clad in only her sports bra and panties while waiting for Dr. Akagi. She also unwrapped her tail, which was something she only did at the apartment.

Ritsuko smiled at the girl and instructed her to go to the scale. Asuka got her height and weight done just like she always does. After everything was said and done, Asuka caught Dr. Akagi off guard with an unusual question.

"Hey, doctor Akagi, do you have access to personal files of us here at NERV?"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow and responded "…well Asuka I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you, but why do you ask? "

Asuka looked down at the ground and then back at Ritsuko. "Well, let's just say I've been looking for a certain person recently." She didn't know why but she felt a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable about to open up to someone about this.

"Oh, I see." the faux blonde was trying to pry a get some information out of the teen. "Well, do you mind telling me who it is?"

Asuka sighed and answered the scientist. "…I've…been searching for someone, for…a long time." there was a long hard pause until she started again. "I've been looking for my father and I need your help to find him."

Ritsuko's eyes widened as she herd the teen's words. She wouldn't think the great Asuka Langley Shikinami would one, be asking for someone's help and two, looking for a man who wasn't Kaji and actually her father.

Ritsuko locked her door, shut off the camera in her office and looked at the girl who was slowly breaking down. _If I can actually help someone instead of causing them pain…_Ritsuko thought. She placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave her a wary smile. "Okay Asuka, I'll help you find your birth father."

Asuka was a bit stunned by this, the scientist was willing to do this and put her job on the line knowing that she could be fired. She nodded in response and actually thanked the doctor. "Thank you Akagi-san."

"You're welcome, but don't thank me just yet I have to pull up the information first. Regularly it would take a week or two to get this information, but seeing the nature of the matter I should have it in a day. By this time tomorrow you should have all the information you need to locate your father." Ritsuko looked at her watch and realized it was getting late. "But right now its time for you to go. I don't want Misato blaming me if you're late for curfew."

Asuka rolled her eyes and got the hint, she grabbed her school bag and bid the doctor a farewell.

When the girl was gone Ritsuko pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and took a long drag. "Hmph, its going to be a long night." She said to herself realizing what little sleep she was going to get. She sat her personal computer and stared to get to work on her self-imposed task.

* * *

On the way home Asuka was left with her thoughts. _If Akagi could actually find my birth father what would I do? I've never seen the man so I have no idea what he'll be like. Also what if he had a reason for leaving mama and never seeing me? Then what?_ The poor girl didn't have an answer and would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Friday came and went. School was uneventful as Asuka could only focus on finding out some information on her long lost father. When school let out she hurried to the GeoFront anticipating to hear the truth from the good doctor. Once at Ritsuko's office she went inside and was greeted by a stack of papers on her desk. When Asuka got closer she realized that Ritsuko had her head buried in her arms as she was asleep. The girl tapped the scientist to wake her up and jumped back a bit when she did.

"Akagi-san, are you okay?" the redhead asked.

Stretching Ritsuko responded "I didn't see you there Asuka, but yes I'm fine." She motioned at the stack of papers and continued to speak. "As you can see, I kept to my word and found a lot of information on your father."

Asuka's eyes widen when she herd those words. "Really?"

"Yes and it seems your father is a very interesting man." Ritsuko smiled. "Your father is one of Earth's strongest fighters and helped protected it against monsters."

Asuka cocked her head and asked "A monster? You mean he helped fight one of the angels?"

Ritsuko shock her head in disagreement and handed Asuka one of the files on her father. "No, this was way before the angels. He fought against a monster named Cell and two murderous androids who killed millions of people. He was willing to give his life to save the planet."

As Ritsuko talked, Asuka read over her father's file marked 'Vegeta' and examined every detail she could. She studied the picture within the file and starred at it for a long period of time. The man's face showed years of pain and suffering, eyes resembling a black hole, and a huge widow's peak with spiked hair defying gravity. After a few moments of silence Asuka finally spoke. "Vegeta, father, I will find you."

With that Asuka got up and once again thanked Dr. Akagi for her help and headed towards the door. But before she could leave Ritsuko asked her one question. "Are you ready for what may lay ahead?"

Asuka nodded and replied "Yes." then left.

Ritsuko sat back in her chair and looked at the one file she kept away from the girl. The file that stated the man known as Vegeta once tried to destroy the Earth and kill all of its inhabitants. _Asuka I hope you really are ready for what's ahead.

* * *

_

It was dark outside and the moon was full, Asuka didn't think she'd spend the whole afternoon in Ritsuko's office. _'Great, Misato is going to be pissed when she realizes that I missed curfew.' _She mentally thought to herself. While she rushed to get home Asuka stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. Her eyes were soon fixed on the full moon and she thought '_wow, the moon is really bright. I've never seen one before, just only in textbooks.'_ Then it started to happen, with her gaze was stuck on the moon, Asuka's eyes started to turn red and her tail sprang out from under her school dress. Her heartbeat started to accelerate and the transformation was about to begin.

Asuka's face became contorted and slowly turning into that of an ape's, her teeth turned into large fangs and then her body exploded with muscle. She was transforming into a giant ape and nothing could stop it from happening. She gave off a very powerful roar as she soon turned into a 45 foot tall great ape that sent shockwaves throughout Tokyo-3. The monkey she-beast pounded her chest and let out another roar. Soon an energy blast erupted from her mouth and destroyed a row of abandon buildings. All this damage was shaking the foundation of Tokyo-3 and was soon to capture the attention of a certain organization.

* * *

Meanwhile back at NERV it was a late night for most of the staff and this included Misato. She was stuck completing the last of the paperwork from the tenth angel. '_What I wouldn't do for a beer right now, this paperwork is killing me!' _She mentally screamed. Misato couldn't take it anymore and got up to go and see what Ritsuko was up to. When she arrived at her friend's office she realized that Ritsuko was slowly drifting off to sleep. She stepped in and mocked asked "What's the matter Rits, work catchin' up to ya?"

The bottle blonde jumped when she realized that Misato was standing there. "Very funny Misato, but yes I am a bit tired. I've been up to my neck in research for the past day." She started to pour Misato and herself some coffee.

The purple-haired women took the lukewarm coffee and then asked "What kind of research?"

"Well it isn't anything pertaining to NERV so let's just say it's a personal matter." Ritsuko said hoping Misato wouldn't ask any follow-up questions. But alas, her former college friend did. "Personal, what do you mean?"

Ritsuko bluntly said "It's not about me Misato, so don't try and pry anymore."

Misato having enough information came to a conclusion and said "Its about Asuka." As Ritsuko eyes widen, Misato smiled and said "I knew it."

Ritsuko recovered from her stupor asked "How did you know?"

"Well one, you just admitted it and two it's a little obvious. Asuka has been here a few times this week so it wouldn't shock me if she asked you for something."

Ritsuko was impressed by her friend's deduction and how quickly she put the pieces together. So now that the cat was out of the bag she explained everything to Misato and got her up to speed. She even explained the part about how Asuka's dad tried to destroy the Earth but she didn't want to tell the girl.

Misato sighed and told her friend "I hope she finds what she's looking for, but at the same time I don't." pain slowly crept on her face as she remembered how her father put her mother in so much pain. The room felt silent for awhile until quakes were herd throughout the GeoFront.

"What the hell?" asked Misato as she looked at her friend for an answer. "Is there an angel attack?"

Ritsuko shock her head not knowing what to say. Then out of nowhere Misato's phone went off. While she answered her Ritsuko was checking her computer to see if there really was an angel attack. Once both women finished what they were doing Misato said "Rits we have to report to Central Dogma, Commander's orders."

With a nod both women made there way to Central Dogma and saw the three Lieutenants at work.

"Status report!" Misato demanded.

Maya looked at the Major and replied "Sir, the MAGI are picking up a red/blue pattern. Its small but its there."

"So this is an angel?" asked Misato.

"No Major, its something else." Said Makoto as he started bring up the feed from a street security camera. Soon an image of a giant monkey appeared on screen as it smashed it's fist into a building. Everybody's eyes widen at the sight of the monster as it dealt more damage.

"What is that thing?" Ritsuko asked. "If its not an angel, then what?"

Slowly the wheels in Misato's brain were turning when she realized what the monster was. "Oh no! That beast is Asuka!" when she yelled that, she felt something inside her stomach sink. With this declaration everybody turned and looked at the Major only to yell 'WHAT!' in unison.

"Major are you sure about this?" asked Shegiru.

Misato sighed and started to explain. "At first it was an old story parents use to tell their kids; that when the moon was full people with monkey tails would transform into monsters and destroy everything. But then that was all too real as it started to happen. Back in Germany we found that out the hard way! Asuka saw the full moon and transformed back then and its happening again. She's going to tear Tokyo-3 apart unless we find a way to stop her."

Everybody was drop-dead silent as they couldn't believe that could happen to Asuka, they knew she had a tail but they never knew of the price she had to pay.

Commander Ikari fixed his glasses on his face before making his presence known. "Lt. Ibuki, contact the First child and prepare Unit-00."

Misato quickly interjected. "Sir, with all due respect sending the EVA to stop Asuka won't work. With that energy blast she could easily destroy the EVA and kill Rei."

The Commander weighted his options and realized the Major was right. He couldn't risk the EVA and dropping an N2 mine was out of the question. Looking directly at the Major he commented "Major because you have knowledge of the Second child's condition, how do you purpose we stop it?"

Misato looked away feeling a bit embarrassed when she answered. "Well sir, there is no telling how to stop the transformation but wait until the sun raises. Other than that we have no other knowledge of stopping Asuka."

Before Gendo could get out a word, Maya reported something on screen.

"Sir, there seems to be another red/blue pattern approaching the Second child and this one is much higher."

Gendo smashed his fist down on his desk and demanded to know what it was. Maya shock in her boots but responded by putting a new image up on the screen. It seemed to be a man _flying_ towards the destruction!

* * *

A few miles away from Tokyo-3, a man with jet black spiked hair was flying though the air. He had sensed the power coming from the city and went to go check it out. When he got closer to the city and sensed the moderately high power level he laughed and said "Ha! This should be fun!" he soon sped up anticipating the battle ahead. When he arrived he saw a giant monkey destroying the city. "What? A great ape, don't make me laugh!" he raised one hand over his head and started concentrating.

* * *

Meanwhile in Central Dogma everyone was stunned when a man arrived flying over the city. They watched as he raised his left hand up and started to conger up energy. When they got a good look at the man's face both Misato and Ritsuko looked at each other and softly said "Vegeta." They both knew that was Asuka's father and he was there to help.

When he finished conjuring up all the energy he needed, he waited for a clear shot. A purple disk had formed over his head and shaped like a buzzsaw.

"Come on, just a little more…NOW!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his energy attack.

As everybody in the command room looked on Makoto yelled "He's throwing his attack right at her tail!"

Misato could only think '_what is he doing?'_ as she and everybody watched as the attack connected with Asuka's tail. When this happened Asuka let out a painful yell, fell down to the ground and turned back to normal. Asuka was unconscious, naked and had blood coming from where her tail use to be.

Vegeta was shocked when he realized the great ape was a young girl. He descended and went over to her. '_Another Saiyan! How can this be…? Unless…'_ Vegeta's thought was broken when he turned the girl over and looked at her face. "No, it can't be…A-Asuka?"

Everyone looked on at this spectacle as Asuka turned back to normal. It was interrupted when Maya's computer beeped. "Wow this is odd, it seems that not only did Asuka's red/blue pattern disappear, but so did the other guy's as well."

No one seemed to care, they were too wrapped up in this odd moment before them. They watched as the man picked up Asuka in his arms and started to ascend to the night's sky. Within seconds he disappeared with no trace and the Second child was gone with him. Once they were out of their stupor, everyone realized they were gone!

"Um Major, what just happened?" asked Makoto.

Misato shock her head and said "I don't know, I just don't know." But deep down she knew exactly what just happened, a girl was protected by her father from the beast within.

* * *

Now miles away from Tokyo-3 Vegeta held his daughter in his arms. _'So this is what my child looks like. Oh how I've missed her grow up and become proud Saiyan warrior.'

* * *

_

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter of 'Saiyan Heir' hope you enjoyed it. Please review for it would be much appreciated and read my other story 'Heroes of EVA'. ^^ I hope to update both of these stories by New Years. And now here's some randomness:

* * *

**

Omake:

"Status report!" Misato demanded.

Maya looked at the Major and replied "Sir, the MAGI are picking up a red/blue pattern. Its small but its there."

"So this is an angel?" asked Misato.

"No Major, its something else." Said Makoto as he started bring up the feed from a street security camera. Soon an image of a giant monkey appeared on screen as it smashed it's fist into a building. Everybody's eyes widen at the sight of the monster as it dealt more damage.

"What is that thing?" Ritsuko asked. "If its not an angel, then what?"

Slowly the wheels in Misato's brain were turning when she realized what the monster was. "Oh no! That beast is Asuka!" when she yelled that, she felt something inside her stomach sink. With this declaration everybody turned and looked at the Major only to yell 'WHAT!' in unison.

"Major are you sure about this?" asked Shegiru.

Misato sighed and started to explain. "At first it was an old story parents use to tell their kids; that when the moon was full people with monkey tails would transform into monsters and destroy everything. But then that was all too real as it started to happen. Back in Germany we found that out the hard way! Asuka saw the full moon and transformed back then and its happening again. She's going to tear Tokyo-3 apart unless we find a way to stop her."

Everybody was drop-dead silent as they couldn't believe that could happen to Asuka, they knew she had a tail but they never knew of the price she had to pay.

Commander Ikari fixed his glasses on his face before making his presence known. "Lt. Ibuki, contact the First child and prepare Unit-00."

Misato quickly interjected. "Sir, what are you doing?"

Gendo had a smug look on his face and the said "Well I think using a giant fucking robot would be usful in a meccha anime, especially against oh I don't know? Giant monsters! Duh!"

She glared at the Commander and mumbled something almost no one could hear. "Fucking douche bag."


	2. Chapter 2

Fight 2: Truth Hurts

Now miles away from Tokyo-3 Vegeta held his daughter in his arms. _'So this is what my child looks like. Oh how I've missed her grow up and become proud Saiyan warrior.'

* * *

_

The Next Day:

The sun was beating down on Asuka's skin as she laid in an unfamiliar room. She slowly came to and blinked her eyes. "...W-what? W-where...am I?" Asuka slowly sat up from her futon. She looked at her body to realize she was wearing different clothes that weren't her own and her body felt a little numb. Asuka got up and started to look around. _'What happen? Last thing I remember was trying to get home before curfew and then...did I black out in the streets?'_ After a few minutes of wondering around, Asuka herd noise from a nearby room and once at the door she looked through the window.

A man in only shorts, hovering over the ground was dodging energy attacks left and right. He had a muscular build, teal eyes and spiky blonde hair. The man was quick and dodged every attack as skillfully as a ballerina until something caught his eye. While distracted, the blonde man was hit with an array of energy attacks and crashed to the ground. His gage was never taken off Asuka as he said "Computer, end simulation now." his voice was rough and sounded a bit angry. As the weapons that attacked the man disappeared into the walls, he stood up and took a deep breath. After a few seconds the man's hair and eye color changed from blonde and teal to jet black.

Asuka looked on at this spectacle and wonder how he did that but then realized something else. _'Father! Is that really him?' _Unconsciously she open the door and walked into the room in which her father was. She stirred at him and he stirred at her, both were caught in a stupor as silence filled the air. Tears filled Asuka's eyes as she ran towards her father. "Father! It's really you!" Vegeta was stunned when the girl latched on to his mid-section but then embraced her and returned the hug. He stroked her hair and said "It's good to see you, Asuka."

She looked up at Vegeta and said "I've been searching for you for years, now I've found you." She turned her head and then added "But why did you leave me in the first place?"

Vegeta was stunned. _'She thinks I abandon her? Has Kyoko not told her about everything?' _When he broke out of thought he reassured Asuka. "I never attempted to abandon you or your mother."

This hit a soft spot in Asuka's heart at the mention of her mother. She softly started to mumble. "You lie father because if you cared you would have been there for me when mama died. You would have been there for her funeral."

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled. "K-Kyoko has died? How? When did all this happen?"

Asuka pulled away from Vegeta as tears started to overtake her. "SEE! If you really cared you would have known mama died ten years ago and that I have been alone ever since!" she fell to the floor and cried even harder.

Vegeta actual felt something in his heart, the feeling of sadness and disappointment. He had no idea his wife had died and that his child was so tormented by this. He came down to Asuka and put a hand on her shoulder. "Asuka, I may not have known that your mother passed away but I love you and nothing would ever change that. For the past ten years I've been protecting this Earth from evil and I left you in Kyoko's care because I knew she would keep you safe and also explain everything to you once you were older."

Asuka started to wipe away her tears. "W-what do you mean?"

Vegeta sighed. "I'll explain everything the best that I can, but in due time. Right now I want to know if you injuries have healed up."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Injuries? What happen to me?"

'_She doesn't even remember that she transformed? She must not have any training in the use of her powers.'_ Vegeta thought to himself and then out loud said "Last night, you transformed into a great ape and stated to attack Tokyo-3."

"I tuned into a what?" Asuka asked as she finally regaining her composure.

"I'll explain, but why don't we go someplace better suited for conversation?" Vegeta stood up and led Asuka towards the kitchen.

Once there Asuka took a seat at the small dinner table while Vegeta was getting food from the refrigerator.

'_I want to trust him, but at the same time I-I…I just don't know!'_ Asuka mentally yelled but was interrupted when Vegeta sat down in front of her with a bounty of food.

"I'm going to break the tension. You don't trust me and I understand that but once I've explained everything it will all make sense." Vegeta stated firmly with his usual tone of voice.

"Fine." Asuka agreed as she stated chowing down on the food in front of her.

"First off haven't you noticed that your tail is gone?" he asked.

Asuka looked down her backside and in fact realized that her tail was gone. "What the hell? What happen to my tail?"

"I cut off you tail."

"What? Why?"

"I had to, it was the only way to return you to normal and stop you from destroying the city."

"I-I almost destroyed Tokyo-3?"

"Yes, you transformed into a great ape and went on an uncontrollable rampage when you saw the full moon. Honestly I'm surprised that you haven't cut off your tail long ago, it limits your full potential."

"Full potential?"

"Yes, you have yet to unlock your true Super Saiyan form."

"Super Saiyan, what's that?" Asuka asked.

Vegeta face palmed. "What? You don't even know about you family heritage? I really have a lot of explaining to do."

"But that's going to have to wait father. I have to call my guardian she's probably going ballistic right now. Do you have a phone I could use?" Asuka asked.

"Sure if you really must the phone is in the room on your left." Vegeta directed the girl.

When she left to call Misato Vegeta just sat at the table and thought to himself _'Why Kyoko haven't you told her? She has a right to know everything. I want her to be the proud Saiyan warrior I know she can be so she can carry on my legacy. I want her to be strong so she can even surpass Kakarot's son and be the strongest on the Earth.'_

Meanwhile in the other room Asuka was calling Misato and hoping that she wasn't going to chew her out. After three rings Asuka got an answer.

"H-hello? Shinji Ikari speaking." He sounded tired like he just woke up.

Asuka actual sighed in relief that it was Shinji instead of Misato. "What's the matter baka? Up late last night?" she never passed up a moment to tease Shinji.

"A-Asuka are you? Misato has been worried all night. She told me what happen and we were waiting for you to come back and…" Shinji started to stumble.

"Relax baka I'm fine there's nothing to worry about. I'll be home soon." Asuka reassured him.

There was silent on the other end of the line and then Shinji's voice was replaced by that of Misato's. "Asuka were the hell are you?"

The redhead had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Geez Misato will you relax?"

"Like hell I will! Asuka you better get back here now because so help me I will…" Misato roared.

"Listen Misato, I will not return home until I feel like it! I have finally found my father and I refuse to leave him!" Asuka declared.

Vegeta could hear Asuka yelling from the other room and decided to check up on her. He heard most of her conversation and took the phone from his daughter. "Listen here women, what my daughter means to say is that she will be returning to your whereabouts within the hour and I will be escorting her."

"W-who do you think you are?" Misato growled on the other end of the line.

"I'm Asuka's father and what I say goes." Vegeta let his temper get the better of him as he hung up the phone immediately.

'_This is going to be interesting.' _Asuka thought to herself.

Vegeta looked at Asuka. "Come with me, I'll drive you to where you need to go."

"Uh sure, but where are we exactly?" she scratched the back of her head.

"We are in the forest between Tokyo-2 &3, here no can disturb me and distract me from my training." Vegeta went back into the kitchen. "You can take a shower before we leave and I'll leave some clothes for you." He pointed to a room on his right as Asuka followed and went in.

While Asuka was taking a much needed shower Vegeta left some clothes on the table outside the bathroom. _'I wonder how she found me, last time I saw her was in Germany before I left to fight Cell. No matter, once everything is straightened out I will take her and train her myself.'_ Vegeta then got dressed himself and waited for Asuka. He was wearing black jeans with a blue tee shirt. In twenty minutes Asuka walked out of the bathroom wearing a red tank top and black sweatpants that were too big for her slender frame.

"I don't have any garments that will fit you so these will have to do for now." Vegeta handed her his leather jacket. "Put this on over the tank top."

Asuka obliged and followed her father outside. In front of the small home was a navy blue Capsule Corporation motorcycle. "Nice ride."

"It's the only one in its color and is also good for when going into town." Vegeta handed Asuka his matching blue helmet and they both got on the motorcycle. Vegeta revved it up and they were one their way back to Tokyo-3. While on the trip neither Asuka nor Vegeta said a word to the other. They were too busy thinking about what to say to the other.

* * *

Shinji and Misato were awaiting the arrival of Asuka and her father. Shinji wanted to meet Asuka's father but Misato on the other hand wasn't so sure she did after he yelled at her over the phone. _'This guy seems like as much of a hothead as Asuka is.'_ Misato was broken out of thought when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Misato." Shinji offered as he stopped making breakfast and went to the door.

"Hurry up baka, I don't have all day!" Asuka yelled while banged on the door.

Shinji opened up the door and was about to apologizes but stopped when he saw the man next to Asuka. He looked menacing even though he was only a few inches taller than Shinji himself. _'Whoa, he looks pretty strong. If this is Asuka's dad now I know where she gets her scariness from.'_ Shinji was then pushed aside by the redhead.

"Quit spacing out baka." Asuka sneered.

From the other room Misato just groaned at the second child's antics towards her ward. She then noticed the man that was with Asuka. _'So that's Asuka's dad? Well at I know where she gets here height from.'_ The purple haired major made a mental note so she could use that for later use.

Vegeta just looked Misato up and down. "So this is your guardian and the woman I talked to on the phone? Misato Katsuragi yes?"

"Yeah that's her and the boy over there is Shinji." Asuka responded.

"Nice to meet you, we were just about to have breakfast, why don't you join us?" Misato stated and doing her best not yell at the girl.

"Sure, I have all the time I need." Vegeta took a seat at the table across from both his daughter and the woman who took care of her.

Misato wanted to break the silence but didn't know how to as images of her father flashed through her mind. _'Why do I feel this way when looking at Asuka's dad? He seems nothing like my father who was cold and uninterested in mom and me.'_

"First off I actual want to thank you for taking care of my daughter. I haven't seen her in years and wouldn't know how she'd be." Vegeta stated.

"Uh…you're welcome." Misato returned. "You know…you look familiar; I think I've seen you before on TV." Misato saw Vegeta saw raise an eyebrow. "But then again I could be wrong, the guy I saw had spiky blond hair and so did a couple of other guys."

"What are you talking about Misato?" Asuka asked. "You're crazy, my dad's hair is black not blond." _'But then again I didn't see him change his hair color earlier, hell I even seen him flying! I must've been more out of it than I thought.'_

Vegeta started laughing. "Wow I never knew the fight with Cell was broadcasted on TV. I thought the Earthlings would take their survival more serious rather than recording a spectacle so that bumbling idiot Mr. Satan could benefit off of it and call himself a hero."

Everybody stirred wide eyed at the spiky haired man.

"W-what? I thought Mr. Satan saved the world from Cell! I read it in one of my textbooks." Shinji said while finally serving breakfast.

"Yeah I read that too, but that doesn't compare to what we do as we fight the Angels." Asuka proudly stated.

"You're all foolish; Mr. Satan was defeated with one blow while the rest of us gave everything we could. Even my greatest rival sacrificed his damn life in order to defeat Cell." Vegeta snorted.

Asuka and Shinji shut up but Misato continued standing her ground. "Okay so you're telling me you were there with all those blond fighters and watched your friend parish?"

"No, I'm not saying I _was_ with those blond fighters, I'm saying that I _am_ one of those blond fighters." Vegeta retorted snidely. "And so is Asuka once she has had the proper training."

"What?" Shinji and Misato said in unison while Asuka just sat there.

'_So it wasn't my mind just playing tricks on me.'_ Then the red head came to a realization. _'Those reports Akagi gave me had insufficient data on them but my father did save the Earth! My father is a hero and I'll be just like him after I defeat all those damn Angels!_' she now had a smile of deep satisfaction on her face as Vegeta continued to set straight everything.

"What I'm saying is that my daughter and I are Saiyan warriors and are far superior to the humans on this planet. Any enemy that stands in our way will be defeated."

"…Sayian? What is that?" Shinji stammered as he looked at Asuka in search of an answer.

Vegeta waved a finger in front of Asuka to get her attention. "You should really pay attention to all of this Asuka because now is the time everything will be explained." Once everyone one was fully focused Vegeta continued. "We are Saiyans, once a race of ruthless warriors that has been dwindled down to only a handful. Our planet Vegeta was destroyed by an Overlord by the name of Frieza but he was defeated years later to avenge our people. I was the lone prince of all Saiyan, but with the birth of my daughter she is now able to carry on my legacy and become a Super Saiyan." He let this sink in for a moment as everybody had different reactions.

'_Asuka's dad is a prince so does that make Asuka a princess?' _Shinji thought

Misato just rolled her eyes. _'Great just another reason for Asuka to act all high and mighty. We'll never hear the end of this.'_

Asuka on the other hand just stirred blankly at her dad. "Father is this true? I'm the princess of a warrior race?" when Vegeta nodded in response Asuka just smiled boldly. "This is awesome! It's even better than being an EVA pilot!" the girl was very egger and wanted to know more information from her father.

'_Yep, I knew it hearing all of this just added to Asuka's superiority complex tenfold!'_ Misato mentally screamed as she finished up the last of her breakfast. Though she couldn't help but slightly laugh at the red head's antics.

"Wait a minute, did you say you were an EVA pilot." Vegeta interrupter the light hearted laugh.

"Yes she is an EVA pilot and so is Shinji." Misato informed him. "They are the Second Child and First Child respectively. I am their Operations Director and we all work for NERV to defeat the Angels."

He smirked in response. "You all work for that organization?"

"You got a problem with that?" Misato sneered.

Vegeta got in her face. "As a matter of fact I do. NERV send children into war which adults should be fighting. Normally I could care less about all this but since my child is involved and I've seen how badly the EVAs get beat I see fit to train my daughter. I was going to do this anyway but now it is greatly needed."

They all were taken back a bit by his words, Misato the most. She couldn't agree more with Vegeta on the fact that children shouldn't be fighting in the Angel war but she had on question. "Vegeta why train Asuka? She is already a master martial artist (manga fact)."

"That's pretty impressive for an Earthling but for a Saiyan that's nothing. Once I have trained her she will be able to defeat the Angel's with ease." He assured the purple haired Major. "All is need is one day."

"One day? How could you train her in just one day?" Misato asked in total disbelief.

"I have ways that are far to complexed to explain right now. After her training everything will be explained." Vegeta looked at Asuka dead in the eye. "If she is really willing to do this I will return for her in one weeks' time. That will give me enough time to get everything in order. So Asuka, what do you say?"

It was as if her father was challenging her to say 'no' but even if she said such she still go one way or another. "Yes, I will let you train me so I can become a true Saiyan."

Vegeta grinned at his child's response. "Good, I knew you pick the right choice."

Misato then made her voice known again. "You know you just can't expect her to drop everything and go off with you. She has duties to fulfill."

"I know full well of her duties, but I'm sure as her Operations Director and guardian you can arrange something. Besides it's not like an Angel is going to attack soon, they usual attack within months of each other." Vegeta countered.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do and I'll let you train Asuka." Misato sighed giving up.

"Good, Asuka I will see you in one week." Vegeta stated as he got up and started walking towards the front door. "By the way that was an excellent meal, much better than anything I've had in months."

Shinji was about to thank him but Asuka rose from her seat and followed her dad. "Please don't leave me now."

"I'm sorry I have to, but don't worry when we reunite we'll have all the time we need to catch up." Vegeta said.

Asuka hugged her father.

"Until next time Asuka." Vegeta lastly said as he let himself out of the apartment.

Asuka went back to the kitchen were Shinji and Misato was.

"Asuka are you alright?" Shinji asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it baka. My dad will be back in one week to train me, once I'm done I'll be stronger than ever!" Asuka snorted coming back to her old self.

Misato sighed. _'This is just too weird, Asuka's father comes out of nowhere, cuts her tail off and then says he the prince of a dead race of space aliens. And I thought I've seen everything after fighting the Angels. Oh well, let's just see if Vegeta actual comes back in a week to train Asuka.'_ Her mood then changed as she wanted the rest of Saturday to be a good day.


End file.
